


Hello Little Brother

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Richard for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> For Sarah who asked for Sebby meeting Richard for the first time.

Sebastian raised a brow seeing the man curled up in the loveseat, a kitten in his arms. He knew without a doubt this man wasn’t Jim Moriarty, even if they shared a face. He watched the way he would smile and laugh quietly when the ball of fur would rub its face against his cheek. The sniper admitted it was strange to see how content the dark haired man appeared.

“Who are you?” Sebastian asked, startling the man who turned wide brown eyes on him in a heartbeat. Those startled orbs showed a surprising amount of innocence but also fear and pain, which took the large blonde by surprise. He knew very little about his boss and his past, yes he’d seen the scars he sported, but he’d never asked. Not because he wasn’t curious, but because he’d seen Jim’s temper and didn’t want it turned on him.

“U-u-uh, I-I’m R-Richard B-Brook,” he managed after a few moments, holding the kitten closer as if it was his only tether to the world. The small ball of striped fur was now purring audibly causing the shaky brunette to visibly calm down, his breathing evening out. “I was waiting, he told me to wait here,” he murmured, his voice shaky as he ducked his head slightly. “Is Jim here yet?”

“Hello, little brother.”


End file.
